The Pandorica and the Impala
by The Dragon on the Bookshelf
Summary: Just a little idea I had when watching a Supernatural marathon right after watching "The Pandorica Opens" and "The Big Bang 2" Enjoy and please review and leave comments. I love both.
1. Chapter 1

_There was a huge box sitting in a cobweb covered crypt. It was grey with glowing green circular patters on the sides that the man in the bow tie, The Doctor was what the red haired one- Amy- called him, looked at with his face all but pressed against it; "What are you?" he asked as the scene shifted. The Doctor was standing beside a stone as space ships flitted above him in the inky black sky. He brought a small device up to his mouth and spoke into it, the thing making his voice reverberate loudly into the sky; Sam noticed that there were dozens of people in Roman outfits and that they were at Stonehenge._

_"Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe! But, bad news everyone," the man lept onto the stone, "cause guess WHO! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about, it's very distracting so could you all stay still for a minute because I AM TALKING!" The space ships stopped moving. The scene shifted once again, to a large room with a curly haired woman darting around a console._

"SAM! SAMMY! Wake up!"

_The room creaked and sparks flew from the console, making the woman jump back a little. She fiddled with a few more things before grasping onto a screen and looking at it; she ran to the door. She pulled them inwards and was met with a wall of what looked like cement. "I'm sorry, My Love." The room exploded. Sam was now outside a blue box that was giving waves of heat. It was so hot he thought it might as well be the sun. It exploded, turning into a giant inferno, pieces of it spinning off and roasting in the hellish heat. Part him knew that the room was inside the box and he accepted it; because he had seen stranger things than a bigger-on-the-inside box.  
_

"The Pandorica is opening!"

* * *

Dean was driving his Impala down a small back road 30 miles outside of Lost Creek, Colorado where they had killed a Wendigo; Dean hated Wendigos. He hated most things that kidnapped him, forcing him into a damsel in distress role, and then kept him in a dark, not to mention damp, mine shaft while he was forced to wait for someone, either his dad or Sammy, to come save him. These incidents had gone down over the years as he got better at fighting monsters but they still happened- call it an occupational hazard. Sam let out a small noise in his sleep. Dean's younger brother's head was tilted at a bit of an odd angle with his brown hair messily smeared every which way, just like he had been for the past hour, but now his face was scrunched with pain and he was beginning to grind his teeth.

"Hey, bro, you OK?" No response. Reaching over while keeping his eyes on the road, Dean shook Sam's shoulder. Again, no response. Dean removed his hand but his brother continued to shake- convulse would really be a more accurate description- in his seat. Now Dean was really worried so he pulled over the Impala and turned his attention fully towards his little brother. Sam's eyes roved under their lids, flickering back and forth quicker than Dean thought was possible.

"SAM! SAMMY! Wake up!" Sam continued to convulse. Dean grabbed the front of the other man's jacket and shook him a little, to try and snap him out of whatever it was that was happening to him. Sam let out a gasp as his eyes opened, the brown orbs filled with fear.

"The Pandorica is opening!" Dean wasn't sure what was going on but he hugged his baby brother close to him and Sammy clung to the back of his older brother's jacket, shaken to core by the vision; it was like that dream he had about Jess- he just knew it- knew it would come true.

Because Stonehenge had been transmitting for a while- transmitting to anyone who could hear it.

And Sam Winchester could hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Winchester brothers found out that the dreams Sam had came true, that they were future events, their minds both instantly went to that night in the car; the one thing that messed with their theory was that vision had been in the past with ALIENS. Now if there were two things that Dean didn't believe in (besides angels), it was definitely aliens and time travel. Besides, every vision ended up involving them in some way. Nothing remotely Roman or blue box related had happened since that night, but the Winchesters always kept an eye out, just in case.

Not too long after they found out, the brothers were sitting in a small dinner in some random town somewhere in Midwest when Sam looked out the window; Dean saw his brother's body stiffen in shock for a moment before bolting out of his seat and then the restaurant. "Sam!" Dean cried out after his brother before chucking some money on the table and leaving, not without a few odd looks, of course. Sam was running towards a street corner where a...Dean's thought process came to an end about there when he processed that there was a blue box with the helpful words "Police Public Call Box" printed across the front.

That was the box, the bigger on the inside blue box, that Sam had described to Dean; there were two men and a red haired woman walking out of the box, smiling at each other. They were all in very formal attire- the woman in a white wedding dress, the sandy and brown haired men were both wearing suits. The one with the longer brown hair, had a long tails to his suit and was wearing a white scarf, a white bow tie (which Dean thought was pretty cool looking, despite the fact he wouldn't be caught dead wearing it), and a top hat while the other man had a more normal looking suit. Dean could hear the one in the top hat talking with a very distinct British accent.

"Believe me Mr. and Mrs. Pond, no wedding is complete without authentic American Apple Pie. I kid you not, this place right here," he pointed to the dinner which the Winchesters had just left, "has the best apple pie in the world. NAY! The universe." Dean felt a sad rumble from his stomach; he hadn't gotten to taste that pie. Sam had reached them, barely stopping himself from barreling the trio over.

"Oh my god, you're him! You're The Doctor!" The Doctor looked to his companions with a confused smile before facing Sam, who towered over him.

"That's me, The Doctor, the one and only!" Though Sam had told his brother how young The Doctor was, the hunter was still surprised at just how young he looked; and yet, if the vision was to be believed, that young man commanded the respect of countless aliens (they had listened when he told them to stop moving after all) and had a 1960's police box that was bigger on the inside. Dean KNEW that there was a cool story behind that which he felt needed to be shared over a few beers. The Doctor was talking again. "Erm...so quick question- what did you say your name was?" Dean was standing next to his brother, having just caught up with him, while out of the corner of his eye he was watching the redhead; she was very pretty. Shame about the whole wedding dress wearing thing.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean." The Doctor waved at them.

"Hello Sam and Dean Winchester, cool names; should definitely keep them. Anyway, how do you know who I am? I've never met you and an occupational hazard of mine is to meet people who have already met me but I haven't met them." He spoke very quickly, making it a bit difficult for the brothers to understand. Luckily, they got the general message. Dean answered this time.

"My brother has visions of the future due to a series of unfortunate events that I'm sure you'll want to know all about and one of them involved you all," he gestured to The Doctor and his companions, "and something called the Pandorica." There was a definite reaction from all three at the last word. The Doctor touched his bow tie and the couple looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation before grasping each other's hand. The bow tie clad man quickly pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Sam; the gun that was suddenly pointed at him stopped him cold. He blinked like a deer in the headlights as he took in the look on Dean's face, which had transformed from relatively friendly- if slightly wary- into on of someone in protective mode; The Doctor knew that look well, having worn it himself many times.

"Hey! Get that away from him!" Amy menacingly took a step towards the man who didn't even flinch as the firey ginger stared him down. The man's brown haired brother put his large hand on the gun and slowly lowered it away from The Doctor and so that it was pointing towards the pavement. The streets were deserted, with not another soul in sight. Sam tried to keep the situation from turning dangerous.

"It's OK, Dean. It's not a weapon."

"How do you know for sure? You didn't talk about-" he paused for a moment, searching for words, before gesturing to the instrument. "whatever the hell that is, so it wasn't in your vision." The Doctor had to admit, this Dean character made a good point.

"Don't worry! Just a harmless little old sonic screwdriver. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim That's why I like it. Just taking some readings, making sure everything's all right with your brother." The Doctor used his goofiest voice to try and reassure the lighter haired man, who now looked undecided about what to do. He wanted to protect his brother but if The Doctor just wanted to make sure he was alright, he couldn't just shoot him. "Here, look." The Doctor pointed the sonic at Rory and activated it, which made it give out a buzzing noise; nothing happened to him. "See, harmless."

"Alright, go ahead. But if anything happens to him..." Dean let his sentence end menacingly, letting the other man's imagination finish it. The Doctor nodded solemnly before going back to what he was doing. The sonic screwdriver made a small beep when it had scanned for a couple seconds.

"Just as I suspected, low level telepathic field; born with it I suspect. But it should've remained dormant his whole life. Something enhanced it. Something very powerful."

"That would be the Yellow-eyed Demon." The three time travelers shared a look.

"What demon?"

* * *

**Hello! It has taken FOREVER to write because I have been super busy with school work and watching young children who are related to me. I have no idea why my relatives ask me to do this since I am literally the WORST with children. I haven't watched the first few seasons of Supernatural in a while so I'm sorry if I did something wrong or will do something wrong; you've been warned. But anyway, I'm gonna try and start working on chapter numero three as soon as penguinly possible and DFTBA!**

**-Dragon**


End file.
